


Get It Twisted (Don't)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: Finn didn’t even have to look at Poe to know he was laughing though that might have been because Poe had spent the last two minutes all out cackling.“Finn, it wasn’t that bad, really…” Poe tried but Finn was having none of his shit. This was a sign from God, clearly he was never meant to get it and honestly at this point his only two options were life as a hermit or a crazy cat person.Poe already had BB-8 so he was well on his way to the second option.





	Get It Twisted (Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minutes of de-stressing from life. I hate moving.

Finn didn’t even have to look at Poe to know he was laughing though that might have been because Poe had spent the last two minutes all out cackling.

“Finn, it wasn’t that bad, really…” Poe tried but Finn was having none of his shit. This was a sign from God, clearly he was never meant to get it and honestly at this point his only two options were life as a hermit or a crazy cat person.

Poe already had BB-8 so he was well on his way to the second option.  

“Come on, sweetheart, look at me,” Poe coaxed, grinning even when Finn shot him a dirty look over his shoulder.  “Look it could happen to anyone.”

Finn narrowed his eyes at him, “Has it ever happened to you?”

Poe hesitated for a moment and Finn tightened his grip on Poe’s pillow because if he started laughing again Finn was going to knock him out and make a run for it.

He wasn’t quite sure that the pillow would do the job but if nothing else it’d be a good distraction.

“No,” Poe finally responded, holding his hands up in supplication when Finn raised the pillow threateningly. “But I can’t say I’ve ever tried it quite as enthusiastically either.”

“So it’s my fault?” Finn spluttered all out glowering at his boyfriend because he’d told Poe to keep still.

“Well I guess if it was smaller…”

“Oh, fuck you,” Finn shot back, clambering off their bed.

It was stupid… he was stupid; they should’ve stuck to cuddling like they’d been doing before he got that dumb idea in his head. Cuddling was good and pure and cuddling couldn’t exactly almost fucking suffocate you.

Poe grabbed a hold of his ankle before he could get far; tugging him back down and Finn let himself be manhandled. He knew he was pouting but he didn’t care because this was pouting material…this was grade A pouting material as far as he was concerned.

Turning his head to the side he watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Poe crawled up his body, he probably thought he was being sexy with his beard and his little side-smile and the general hotness that pretty much flowed off of him but he wasn’t sexy to Finn…not even a little bit.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Poe whispered, nuzzling Finn’s neck. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you.”

“You were doing a real good job at it for something you didn’t mean to do,” Finn pointed out, tilting his head back when Poe pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“I know and I’m sorry, you just looked so cute…”

“I almost choked to death!” Finn shouted, “And it wasn’t funny, I just wanted to practice.”

“And I’m a bad man for laughing but how’s about we try it again, huh? I promise I won’t move this time,” Poe replied, his voice dropping into that husky register that always had heat pooling in the pit of Finn’s stomach.

“Stop trying to get me horny and go get the tie and this time don’t move your stupid finger,” Finn demanded, sitting up.

“Don’t make the knot so big,” Poe reminded him as he handed Finn the tie, watching in silence as he tried the trick Rey had taught him.

“Maybe after you’re done you can practice something else,” Poe offered up.

Finn squinted down at his own hands as he tried to copy what Rey had shown him on Skype. “Like what?” he asked absentmindedly. He really wanted to look good at Poe’s military thing.

“Sucking my dick,” Poe offered up and Finn’s fingers froze as he glanced up at his boyfriend.

“Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“Run.”

Finn wasn’t quite sure where the tie ended up but by the time they had to leave he was too blissed out to care.

Thankfully there were no other choking incidents that night.


End file.
